


BL: Baby Love

by LlamaCow



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamamori and Miyata find out they're going to have a baby, there's a cupcake incident, a baby shower, and Tama mood swings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BL: Baby Love

It had only been a few weeks after their honeymoon in Hawaii when their lives were turned upside down by something they never would've seen coming. Not in a million years.  
  
“E-excuse me?” was all a confused Miyata managed to get out of his mouth while he stared at his new husband sitting across from him at their kitchen table.  
  
Tamamori, whose eyes were fixed on that table, shifted in his seat, “I'm pregnant.”  
  
“Pregnant...” Miyata repeated slowly as he tried to wrap his brain around what he had just been told. Tama hadn't been feeling great since they'd gotten back from Hawaii and had finally gone to see a doctor today. When Miyata got home and saw a slightly pale and worried looking Tama sitting at the kitchen table all sorts of doom scenarios had played out in his head. Him being pregnant had definitely not been one of them. “You're...pregnant?” he repeated again, seemingly still unable to say anything else. “Pregnant..”  
  
Tamamori looked up and met Miyata's eyes, “Yes, _pregnant_. With child. Knocked up, if you will.”  
  
“B-but...how?” Miyata stammered.  
  
“Medical mystery!” was Tama's simple and non-explanatory answer. After a short pause he asked in a low voice, “So...what do you think?” Before the man sitting across from him could even begin to form a response he jumped up from his seat. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I got something from the doctor,” he continued as he walked to the hallway. He came back and stood next to the table.  
  
“Here,” he said as he presented Miyata with some sort of photo. “It's a picture of the baby, one of those sonogram things.”  
  
Miyata slowly took the picture from him and stared at it.  
  
“It's still really tiny...” Tamamori pointed at the spot on the sonogram that was their baby. “Kind of looks like a peanut..” he added sheepishly.  
  
For a few moments it was dead silent in their apartment. Tama was about to hit Miyata on the head for not saying anything when he jumped up, tears in his eyes and a stupid grin from ear to ear.  
  
“You're pregnant!” he exclaimed.  
  
Tama still had half a mind to hit him on the head, for seemingly being unable to say anything else, but decided to wait and see if he would say something that hadn't already been made clear.  
  
“With a baby!”  
  
Tama mentally rolled his eyes, but felt a strong wave of affection for the man who had somehow been able to impregnate him when that man softly placed a kiss on his lips while he placed a gentle hand on his stomach. “Our baby” he added in a soft voice as he placed an endearing kiss on Tama's cheek.  
  
Miyata then lowered his face to talk to the spot where he figured the baby was. “Little peanut-chan~” He wrapped his arms around Tama and placed his head against his stomach. “Tama-chan, you're amazing.”  
  
Tama sighed. “You're gross” he said, with an embarrassed smile on his face and a warm fuzzy feeling inside that he blamed on Miyata.

* * *

  
Shortly after that, they told the rest of the group that they were expecting a baby. Naturally they were all very surprised at first. It's not every day that two members of your group, two male members at that, announce they got knocked up on their honeymoon. But when everybody, including the management and the rest of the company, had gotten used to the idea they all became, to Tama's great annoyance, very involved in the whole process. Hardly a moment seemed to be able to go by without someone; be it a member from their own group, another Johnny's group, their manager or either of their mothers; giving them advice about everything and anything related to being expectant parents, and babies.  
  
Something that Tamamori was thankful for were Yokoo's cooking skills. Tamamori had developed, along with a rising frequency of mood swings, certain cravings; Yokoo was more than happy to try out all sorts of recipes for him. Tamamori's responses to the different things Yokoo had made him so far had ranged from simultaneously laughing and crying ecstatically to looking completely offended by the disappointment that had dared to enter his mouth. In the latter cases he had never taken it out on Yokoo though, as it was usually Miyata who suffered the wrath of Tama's current hypersensitive taste pallet and heightened emotions. Miyata didn't mind because he knew he was also the only one who could make Tama feel better again.  
  
Currently Tama was going through a sweet phase and Yokoo had taken this opportunity to try out some recipes for cupcakes with different toppings.  
  
“He said he would bring them with him today,” Tama tightly held on to Miyata's arm, something that usually only happened if he was in a particular happy mood, while they walked to their dressing room.  
  
“hmm?”  
  
“Cupcakes! Yokoo is bringing the cupcakes!”  
  
“You seem _really_ exited about that” Miyata laughed in a well-natured manner.  
  
Tamamori, letting go of Miyata's arm, narrowed his eyes as he looked at him. Since Tama's mood was an unstable thing these days Miyata held his breath for a moment at the fear he had ruined his husband's happy mood for the day. It was an unnecessary fear as Tama broke his glare and darted towards the dressing room. “Cupcakes~”  
  
Later at lunchtime Miyata, slightly distracted from the sounds coming out of the broom-closet he just passed, was on his way back from the bathroom when he could hear raised voices coming from their dressing room. Inside he found Kitayama, with a highly amused look on his face, observing Senga and Tama. Senga looked rather indignant and close to tears while Tama in return looked like he could strangle him with his bare hands. Nikaido stood behind Kitayama, clearly not knowing how to deal with the situation. Yokoo and Fujigaya didn't seem to be there, which might explain the noise he had heard earlier.  
  
“Tama-chan?” Miyata asked carefully as he approached him “Is everything ok?”  
  
Tama turned around at the sound of his voice and let out a loud disgruntled sound. “Senga! That idiot ate it!”  
  
“Yokoo's cupcakes,” Kitayama explained, “Senga ate the last one and Tama didn't take it very well”.  
  
“He already had five!” Senga exclaimed, but immediately subdued when Tamamori shot him a look.  
  
Miyata blinked, “F-five? By himself?”  
  
That cost him a punch in the arm and a look of angry disbelief from his husband.  
  
 “Are you saying I can't handle five cupcakes!? Do you think I'm getting fat?!” He turned his glare at Senga and said “You don't even like cupcakes, do you?”  
“I...” Senga started, but Miyata, ignoring his upset band mate, softly placed his hand on Tama's head.  
  
“Tama, you're perfect”  
  
Tama gave Senga a smug look as if Miyata's words proved he was right about everything and Senga should have known to leave _his_ cupcakes alone. Miyata also turned his gaze to Senga, “Well Sen-chan, you know, Yokoo _did_ make them for Tama and he was really looking forward to them so you can't blame him for getting a bit upset.”  
  
“You always take his side! He punched me in the arm, threw the empty box at me and called me a baboon you know!”  
  
“I believe he called you a baboon's butt, actually,” Kitayama added in a tone that was far too serious for the look of pure amusement he had on his face.  
  
“A baboon's butt who ate peanut-chan's cupcake!” Tama immediately turned bright red after he accidentally revealed to the group what he'd been calling the baby growing inside of him.  
  
“Peanut-chan?” Yokoo, who had just walked in with Fujigaya whose hair was a mess, asked with one raised eyebrow.  
  
“Haha yeah, it's what we've been calling the baby!” Miyata said proudly.  
  
“Shut up, no it's not!” Tama punched him in the arm again and buried his embarrassed face in Miyata's chest.  
  
Fujigaya, busy fixing his hair with one hand, walked passed Tama and ruffled his hair with the other, “aww, that's so cute Tama.” Miyata laughed and placed his hand on Tama's head.  
Tama cursed all of them in his thoughts, but calmed down after that. His anger over the loss of his cupcake turned to bitter sadness. “Peanut-chan really wanted another cupcake...” he said in a low voice only Miyata could hear. Miyata wrapped his arms tightly around him and smiled, “well, we'll just ask uncle Watta to make some more in time for the baby shower this weekend, ok?”

* * *

  
Yokoo and Fujigaya were the first ones to arrive that day. Yokoo had promised to help Miyata get everything ready while Fujigaya kept Tama company.  
  
“With a fresh batch of cupcakes as promised” Yokoo handed the box to Tamamori whose face had lit up at the sight of it.  
  
“I'll go keep Tama company while you guys are setting things up” Fujigaya moved towards the couch where Tama was already devouring a cupcake with a purple butter-cream topping. He looked back at his boyfriend and added, “although I'm not sure he'll notice I'm there.”  
  
A little while later it was time for the baby shower to begin and soon guests started to arrive. They didn't want to make it too big so they'd just invited their own members and the members from ABC-Z. While Tamamori was walking around eyeing all the presents people had brought that were on a pile on the coffee table, Tsuka-chan had picked up a cupcake that stood on the table with the rest of all the food Yokoo had prepared. Before he could take a bite, however, Senga ran towards him, slapped the cupcake out of his hand, made a nifty catch, and placed it back on the table. Tsuka-chan gave a bewildered look to Miyata who just laughed and handed him a piece of cake instead.  
  
The doorbell rang, “That must be Mitsu, he's the only one still missing!” When Miyata opened the door he found that the smallest member of their group had decided to bring someone else along with him.“Ooh, Yamapi! I didn't know Mitsu was bringing you! Tama will be so pleased!”  
  
He wasn't.  
  
“Why did you bring him,” Tama hissed at Kitayama as he pulled him aside, keeping his eyes fixed on Yamapi who went to greet the others.  
  
“Come on, you're a total Yamapi fangirl! I thought you'd be happy to see him”  
  
“I'm all bloated and gross, I don't want him to see that!”  
  
Miyata walked passed behind him, “You don't mind me seeing it, Tama-chan?” he said with a grin and planted a kiss on his annoyed looking face.  
  
“You're also gross so it doesn't matter” Tama snapped back and he crossed his arms in annoyance at Kitayama's stupid idea to bring his super awesome senpai and the fact Miyata hadn't rebutted his statement about being gross. He didn't join the rest of the party until Mitsu whispered something in Yamapi's ear who then called Tama over, “Tama-chan, why don't you come open all the presents?”.  
  
A flustered Tamamori walked over to the sitting area, sat down on the couch, and grabbed the nearest present while making sure he didn't look in Yamapi's direction. _Where's Miyata's overprotective affection when you need it?_ he thought to himself as he opened what turned out to be Nikaido's present.  
  
“What the hell is this?” he said looking mortified.  
  
“It's a breast pump” Nikaido said sheepishly. “For milk and stuff,” he added.  
  
“I don't have breasts, idiot”  
  
“Yeah but, you have, you know, nipples and stuff?”  
  
“No, I just have useless man-nipples. No _stuff_ ”  
  
“You know,” Kitayama walked over to the table and picked up the breast pump “I bet you can find some other interesting use for something like this.”  
  
“This is a _baby shower_ , Mitsu. Not a place for you to get more weird sex-toys” Fujigaya said rolling his eyes.  
  
“It's not my fault Nika gave Tama something pervy to celebrate he's having a baby”  
  
“I-i did _not_ give him something pervy!” Nikaido looked over at Senga and gave him a desperate look, urging him to change the subject.  
  
Senga jumped up enthusiastically, made a dance move that was too big for the space they were in with this many people, and declared,“More presents!” He handed Tamamori a light-blue and silver shiny present “This is from me.”  
  
Still grumbling over his useless man-nipples Tama unwrapped Senga's gift and found an assortment of baby lotions and bath products inside. Which Tama thought was a very nice gift, but that was ruined when Senga added: “And free of charge here's a special beauty tip from Senga Kento, knower of beauty,” he stopped to giggle at his own introduction, “rub this lotion on your own butt to get smooth skin everywheeere~”  
  
Miyata and most of the group started laughing, “Sen-chan, it's a bit weird to suggest we use the same lotion for our baby as our butts”  
  
“...don't ever come near my baby” Tamamori added with a glare.  
  
The unwrapping of the remaining gifts happened without incident and the rest of the baby shower went by fairly smoothly. There was some talk about baby names, a topic everyone seemed to have an opinion on.  
  
“You can name her Maiko if it's a girl” someone suggested.  
  
“Ew, no, do you realize how many Maiko's we've kissed?” Tamamori replied.  
  
“Oh yeah...”  
  
“Personally, I think Fumiko would be an excellent name.” Kawai weighted in. After which everybody suggested their own names would be perfect, but after Miyata announced they would not name their child after any of them the baby name talk came to an end. As Miyata had noticed Tama was getting really tired from all the excitement of the day, he decided it was time for the shower to end also.  
  
Yokoo and Fujigaya stayed to help clean up and the rest of the guests were guided out the door by Miyata while Tama went to take a relaxing bath. As he walked out Kitayama swiped the breast pump from the table and winked at Yamapi who raised an eyebrow.  
  
When Tamamori returned to the living room after his bath he saw Miyata on the couch, staring at all the gifts they'd gotten. “Did Watta and Gaya leave already? Or are they having sex in a closet again?”  
  
He sat down on the couch next to Miyata, “I think I forgot to thank them for all the help. I blame pregnancy brain.” He got a little closer to Miyata and joined him in staring at the presents. “I'm pretty sure Mitsu took that breast pump with him,” he wrinkled up his nose at the though of Kitayama doing who knows what to the wonderful Yamapi. He looked at Miyata, “Hey, are you even listening to me?”  
  
“What if peanut-chan gets my nose!? I mean, I don't mind my nose, but I'm not sure if I want my kid to have my nose and constantly hear about it...what if it doesn't like anime? What if it does? Otaku are pretty weird you know! What if it's a girl who ends up becoming an idol and all the boys look at her the way boys look at those girls. Boys are the worst! Or what if..” Miyata's panic rant was interrupted by a pillow roughly shoved in his face.  
  
“Will you relax?” Tamamori moved to place his head on Miyata's lap, “It'll be ok. We'll figure everything out together.” He looked up at the stressed out face above him, “Besides,” he smiled softly, “I like your nose.”

* * *

  
He'd been in a mood all day and even slapping and poking Miyata in the side throughout the day hadn't been able to make him feel better. The baby was restless, he constantly had to pee, and the stylists had finally become unable to cover up his belly properly. His mood was no better when they were at home that evening, getting ready to go to bed.  
  
“Do you need anything before we go to sleep?” Miyata asked.  
  
“No,” was the curt reply he got.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Tamamori shot him a look that could have made Sadako shake with fear, “I said no didn't I, jeez just go to sleep already! So annoying!”  
  
Miyata got in bed next to the fuming heap of pregnancy and turned off the light on his bedside table. He found it was hard to actually sleep though. The pregnant man beside him kept producing loud sighs and other disgruntled sounds and kept moving around, sometimes kicking him in the process. After a while he started to move around less and his sounds of displeasure turned into a weird muffled sound.  
  
“Tama-chan?” he asked in an unsure voice. “Are you crying?” He moved over to put an arm around him, but as he got closer he realized Tama's muffled sounds was him trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
“I was just thinking...” he said in between small fits of laughter “You're my baby-daddy.” When he looked up at Miyata's perplexed face he couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing so hard tears filled his eyes. Miyata soon joined his laughter with his own, igniting Tama's laughter every so often by repeating the word 'baby-daddy'. When his laughter started to die down he curled up against Miyata, tired and feeling a lot better than he had all day. “Goodnight baby-daddy” and with another small chuckle he finally started to fall asleep.  
  
“Goodnight Tama-chan” he wrapped his arm more tightly around him, “goodnight peanut-chan.”  
  
The next morning Tama woke up without the warmth of Miyata next to him, which put him right back in his bad mood from yesterday. “Where did that idiot go, peanut-chan?”  
  
It took him a moment to notice the sounds coming from the kitchen and the smell of pancakes that filled the apartment. He got up with a grunt and waddled to the kitchen to find Miyata busy preparing breakfast.  
  
“Hey, you're up!” he said cheerfully. Tama just glared at him and sat down at the kitchen table. Ignoring the glaring eyes of the man caring his child he continued to make breakfast and after a few minutes Miyata presented Tama with a plate of heart-shaped blueberry pancakes. Tama turned his gaze to the plate and as he was staring at this breakfast his husband had cheerfully and lovingly made for him, tears suddenly started to run down his face.  
  
”W-what is it? You don't want pancakes? I can make something else...do you want to hear a joke?”  
  
Tama sniffled and looked up at Miyata. “You made heart-shaped pancakes, idiot.”  
  
Miyata stared at him confused “Was that...wrong?”  
  
Tamamori didn't answer. Instead he picked up his fork and started to eat the pancakes while sniffing softly thinking that he would have to punch Miyata if he mentioned to anyone he cried over pancakes.

* * *

  
“I'm home” Miyata announced as he took of his shoes and neatly placed them next to Tamamori's. No reply. He walked into the living room and saw his husband sitting on the couch, deeply engrossed in what seemed to be some sort of knitting project. Instead of going to sit next to him, he leaned against the wall and lovingly looked at Tama, who didn't even seem to have noticed that he just got home. The tip of his tongue slightly stuck out of his mouth as he moved the knitting needles with a focused, yet slightly clumsy, precision. Miyata stood there, watching, until he suddenly had to sneeze and Tama looked up, startled.  
  
“How long have you been home? Creepy...”  
  
Miyata walked over to the couch and sat next to Tamamori who had turned his focus back to his knitting.  
  
“What are you making?”  
  
“I'm trying to make a pair of socks,” he held up his progress so far, which wasn't much. He scrunched his face together as he looked at it.  
  
“I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually. And I'm sure peanut-chan is very grateful for all the hard work you're doing.”  
  
“ugh, this is hard,” Tama said as he threw his knitting on the coffee table and placed his head on Miyata's shoulder, “I'll finish it later.”  
  
He interlaced their fingers and felt perfectly happy sitting there like that.  
  
Tamamori did eventually manage to finish a nice pair of purple and yellow baby socks and just a few weeks later those socks would wrap around the tiny feet of the most perfect little peanut Miyata or Tamamori had ever seen.


End file.
